Thievery
by herlain011
Summary: Will I be caught by the Titans, my father, or my friends? It's tricky avoiding all three at once, but I think I have handled it so far. My life behind the mask is more complicated than people think, especially when I keep thinking about hamsters.
1. Hamsters

A/N **: This is if another universe from the original one I would use, where Red X is Jason Todd and all of the Batman Family is older than Dick Grasyon... In this universe they still are, but Red X is another person. Ages will be all the same, unless a birthday comes rolling around... Which you will never know of because you never saw my DC Calendar. I'm planning to at least update this fanfic once a week, and** _Reunite Family_ **will be more like once a month or once every two months because I need the inspiration for the story... or I just have writer's block for that story :P.**

– **That will be the plan if you want me to continue the story. I'm not asking for favorites or follows or reviews (although I will be sort of glad that people are reading this and sort of giving me the thumbs up to write another chapter)–**

Summary: **Will I be caught by the Titans, my father, or my friends? It's tricky avoiding all three at once, but I think I have handled it so far. My life behind the mask is more complicated than people think, especially when I keep thinking about hamsters.**

Disclaimer **: I do not own any Teen Titans character, but the appearance and background story of Red X is from my side.**

 **Thievery**

 **Chapter 1: Hamsters**

It's not that hard to steal someone's wallet or cellphone. First, get in close enough to the person and then locate the object. Next, cause some sort of distraction, like throw a rock on the ground close to him or her that you are stealing from. Once done, slip your hand in while the person is distracted and take the object. Lastly, sneak into an alley and enjoy your prize.

I used to do these things everyday to earn cash. My parents are divorced, and I had to live with my dad since my mom was moving all the way to Europe to follow her dreams of becoming a teacher there or something. My dad and I live in a house, but it's not in the best of neighborhoods. It has one floor and a basement with two bedrooms and two bathrooms. It's the house my mom and dad used to live in together before I was added to the family.

"I'm done, Connor! I'm fucking done!" Mom shouted before she left. I think the whole neighborhood heard her. I was 12 when she left Jump City, but I usually never had conversations with her because I didn't like her.

My dad, Connor, is a lawyer and works from 8:00 AM to 5:00 PM. He doesn't earn a lot since he says he's 'low-ranked' in the business. I steal without catching his attention. While I'm out, he thinks I'm working a part-time job. How wrong he is.

I just turned 17, and I am a junior in school. I graduate three months from now to become a senior. I skip school zero to three times a week, depending on the activities I do outside of school. It's not teenage sex by the way, so get that idea out of your mind. It's thievery, and as the master thief known as Red X. Yeah, I do heists in broad daylight, but I don't steal with the suit on. That'll be quite noticeable, even though I can avoid unwanted attention pretty easily.

The Red X suit is very poweful, thanks to Boy Wonder, and is awesome in my opinion. As I said earlier, I used to do pickpocketing everyday, and I still do, just not every single day of the week. Well, sometimes, but now I do more of the advanced stuff ever since I stole the suit from its original owner, Boy Wonder, or Robin. I steal from a variety of stores or galleries. You would think I would be a billionaire. Well, I am not. The paintings in Jump City aren't worth that much, and banks now have 'Titan Security' since many other criminals like to rob them.

I know what you're thinking. I've gotten passed the 'Titan Security' in their Tower without the Red X suit to get the actual suit. Well, here's the reason.

They used specific technology to locate criminals, specifically _me_! Or rather the suit. The technology is at every bank in Jump City now and that's where all the cash is. They have gotten smart... and how did they even afford it while still paying bills? Their giant T-shaped target is huge and the electricity bill must cost a fortune. I'm afriad to admit it, but I am jealous that they own so much money.

Anyway, right now it's Sunday night. I know, I know, I should be sleeping considering it's Monday tomorrow, the day every kid probably hates, but the _Teen_ Titans are not sleeping either. How do I know? Well, they are standing right in front of me. Why? I got caught while I was stealng a cheap painting since I have no cash in my wallet. I bet someone would pay me around $300 for it in the underground market. See? Cheap. Also, I tripped the alarm because I was really bored, and I mean _really_ bored.

Wait, let me reconsider the school thing for the Titans. I mean, if they go, they'll be surrounded by their fans since they are so easy to spot. Cyborg is half-metal, Beast Boy is green, and Starfire is orange. Raven and Robin could go... but Raven is, well, ghostly pale. Can she ever get a tan? And Robin would look weird with sunglasses on, inside. Still, it isn't fair that I am older than some of them, I think, and they don't go to school but I do. _Seriously_ , the majority of the Titans never finished or went to school because they have to be heroes all the time. Okay, back to reality.

"Hand over the painting, X!" Robin shouted at me while holding his bo staff. Why does he say it? It never works. What kind of criminal would willingly hand over a painting they _just_ stole?

"Why, kid? Its not that important."

Cyborg was aiming his Sonic Cannon my way. "It doesn't belong to you!"

"Who does it belong to then? All I saw was something without a name so I claimed it..."

The leader of the Titans growled. "Never mind that! Titans, GO!"

The fight began with me immediately shooting a sticky X at Raven. She's the Titans' defense, and I didn't want her using any shields or trapping me in a black bubble of some sort. Starfire took to the sky, firing her starbolts while Cyborg fired with his Sonic Cannon at the same time. I used both of my hands to shoot an electrifying X at both of them. The Xs shocked both of them, and they tumbled to the ground. Beast Boy came at me as a charging rhino while I was shooting the Xs. I was slammed into a brick building. Did I mention we were fighting on the street? Well now you know.

By the way, bricks hurt when you are slammed into them by a rhino. You would be thinking I should be crushed, but the Titans don't kill, so Beast Boy didn't use full force. I moved my hand to my belt, and that was a little hard to do with a rhino horn holding me against the wall. I teleported onto the roof of the building I was smashed into and started running with my prize still hooked to my back, rolled up.

But, of course, I didn't fight Robin and trap Beast Boy yet. I skidded to a halt when the two appeared in front of me. Fights with the Titans could be uninteresting sometimes, but there are these rare special fights that suddenly have a whole new meaning to it. This fight is uninteresting.

"Two against one? That's a little unfair for you guys."

"Are you sure about that?" Boy Wonder charged at me with bo staff, but unfortunately for him, I dodged and flipped behind him while he was pulling back his staff. I kicked him in the ribs before he got the chance to punch, kick, or swing his staff again, and he was sent _flying_ into a wall. Didn't know my own strength there, or he's just small and underweight.

Footsteps alerted me that Beast Boy was approaching as a hamster, no, not a hamster. Hamsters are very small and cute and would not be useful in this fight. I spun around to see him as a hams– _as a rhino_ , not a hamster. Why do I keep thinking of _hamsters_? I like ham, and there's ham in the word 'hamster'. Maybe that's why. Okay, off topic.

Most likely, he was going to turn into a different animal at the last second and not have a repeat of earlier. I mentally sighed. The Titans are getting more and more predictable every time I have to face them. When will they ever start using new tactics?

Just as I predicted, Beast Boy transformed into another animal when I dodged. A hamster? No. A gori–

Shit.

Boy Wonder snuck up behind me and kicked me in the ribs like I did to him. How the hell did I forget about the kid? It must've been the thought about hamsters, but it's pretty difficult to forget about the 16-year-old leader... I really think he's lying about his age.

So now, I lay on the roof of the building. With a green gorilla holding me down. I also lost the painting... Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Raven and Starfire, but I did not see Cyborg. I managed to get away on the very first fight we had four or five weeks ago, but tonight, my performance was absolute shit. Just like my performance in school.

I did not want them to find out who I am. That would be also terrible. I would be placed in a juvenile detention center. Yep, that seemed completely fun. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, only to open them up and see a green glove hovering over my face. After calculating the chances I have to escape, there was at least one way possible to get the fuck out of there without being embarrased. Well, no, I'll be embarrassed anyway since I was so easily pinned.

Since my left hand was being held down by a foot, I was able to send an 'X' directly at the gorilla's foot, making him growl and jump back. I rolled away before anybody can grab me. Raven disappeared from my sight, meaning I have to act fast. Flipping at least two times in the air, I landed next to Robin, who had the painting. Shocking him with an 'X', I made a grab for the artwork, only to have it thrown to Starfire at the last second.

Are you _serious_?

My only options was to ditch the painting beacuse Raven was right behind me– OH SHIT! I hit the teleport button on my belt, which I had gotten back from Boy Wonder a week ago. I was teleported to Jump City Park.

Above a small pond... With ducks...

I trudged home with the Red X suit stuffed inside my backpack. My clothes I wear under the suit were soaking wet, but I definitely wasn't going to go walking down the street with no clothes on, even though it's most likely past midnight. That would be weird and inappropriate.

Jumping the fence for the backyard, I opened my bedroom window and gently set my backpack on the ground before climbing in myself. I hid the backpack underneath my bed, which is the _best_ place for hiding very powerful and expensive items. No one will ever find it there. Well, that's true, at least, for me. My dad sometimes pays attention to what I'm doing, and he'll ground me when he realizes I've been sneaking in and out of the house. He's a lawyer, and I'm a thief. His friends are policemen. I wonder how I'll be arrested...

I collapsed onto my bed, sighing as I felt my eyelids getting heavy. Before I fell alseep, I considered if I should go to school tomorrow, today, whatever. I think there's an exam about hams– _atoms and molecules_ that is a quarter of my grade. Damn hamsters and their cute faces... That night, I had a dream, in which I had a hamster as a pet. In real life, sadly, I do not have a hamster as a pet.


	2. School

A/N **: It's a rare chance, but feel free to PM me suggestions. I usually would not ask for ideas, so take advantage if you'd like. I would never really ask for anything from the readers... Also, point out mistakes, if you'd like, because I noticed some slipped passed my eyes... The summary was fixed two times... Helping me notice the mistakes can help both of us become better writers and/or readers :)**

 **It should be obvious, but, do not make suggestestions after story is finished.**

 **THIS DAMN GRAMMAR LESSON. Out loud vs aloud. I think I got the idea of how to use each word in the correct way. Both, basically, have the same meaning, so, who cares for now?**

 _READ_ **: This was actually done on the day Chapter 1 was posted, and it was supposed to be up earlier this week, like on Tuesday, but my right eye got scratched and light somehow affects it... It's sort of strange, because I drew Robin with his right eye missing/bleeding as the "gore picture" for DA... So... Yeah... Coincidence, perhaps?**

 **Thievery**

 **Chapter 2: School**

A noise blared throughout my room, waking me from my slumber.

Glancing at my clock, I groaned. My dad must have came into my room and set the alarm while I was asleep. Wait... He was up past midnight? That's rare... Unless he was waiting for me to get home. Well shit. Now I have to create a great excuse for me coming home past my curfew.

While I was getting ready for school, I planned to sneak past my dad to get out the door. I would need time to come up with believable answers to his questions. Why did he have to be so intimidating?

Panic suddenly flooding me, I ran to my bed, dropping to the floor. My backpack–

Was not there.

Standing back up, I facepalmed myself. Hard. The trick of hiding items under your bed or in other obvious places usually worked in the movies. Maybe I was too tired to notice that the backpack was not fully under the bed or something similar to that. I should just jump out of my window and never come back so I can avoid being arrested for theft. No, actually, that would be a bad idea. I wouldn't have enough money, I would have no place to live, and I would not be able to get a job under my name. I could always accept jobs from other criminals, and in trade, food, water, and shelter. No, I would never accept an illegal job from another man or woman.

Stealing is just a way to keep my family alive. I would never run away from this house, from my dad. My whole family would fall apart if I did. Huh. Is that really why I've been stealing? I wouldn't have to commit crimes if my mom stayed. Before she left, I still pickpocketed, and I _actually_ felt bad about it afterwards, but I had a part-time job as a 12-year-old, earning little money. I gave the money to my parents, even though it wasn't that much. With Mom gone, my dad was having a hard time paying bills with the 'low-ranked' position he was in at work. At that moment, at 12, after Mom left, I decided to quit my part-time job and devote my life to earning cash other ways.

Growling, I shook my head. This wasn't my usual personality or thoughts. Turning around, I walked out of my room and down the hall. Stepping into the main entrance hallway, I glanced into the small living room before hearing a voice behind me.

"Looking for something, son?"

Turning around once more, I saw my dad holding my backpack. Trying to act like nothing's in it, I smiled. "Yeah, my bag. Good thing you found it, otherwise I would have a big problem in school."

He glanced down at the black bag and smiled. "That is correct, you would have a hard time in school without your books." He said, holding out the bag for me to take it. "Funny thing is, I found it under your bed. Any reason why it'll be under there?"

 _Books_? Books and the Red X suit have a different weight. I suppose he wouldn't notice since–hopefully–he doesn't know I am in possession of the suit. Smiling wider, I took the bag and slung it over my shoulder. "Nope, must've kicked it under there when I went to bed without noticing..."

Nodding he turned around, walking towards his room. I sighed silently in relief until I heard him mumble, "Now, the question is, why would you be home so late?"

He kept walking, making me mentally groan. Most likely, he was not going to ask me why I was out so late directly. I interpreted his words, and they meant it was a warning to not be out so late again. I wouldn't have to come up with an excuse, but it wouldn't hurt to do so. I groaned, aloud this time. I sensed my father's smirk.

I was walking out the door a few moments later, well, more like running. The best option was to attend school, even though I am low in cash. If I had gotten away with the painting then I wouldn't be in this mess. I do not like the Titans at all, even though I respect them. As I stepped onto the bus, I kept imagining them as hamsters. That would be quite hilarious, watching them run around, trying to defeat their enemies like the H.I.V.E. Five.

The H.I.V.E. Five... I had watched them fight the Titans when I was returning home one day. I'm sure they know that there's a new Red X, and that it's not Robin. I'm selfish, stealing only for myself, or rather my family. I don't know the H.I.V.E. Five personally, but, I don't think they are as selfish as me. They are ordered to steal for others, and they don't seem to mind it that much. Sure, they steal for themselves sometimes, but then what? Like I said, I do not know the H.I.V.E. Five personally and what they do with their lives.

I stared out the window of the bus, watching multiple buildings pass by. The houses are near the outskirts of Jump City, which is good since buses will be easily caught in city traffic. I mumbled under my breath as the bus stopped. The medium-sized school was outside my window, and students that were in grades 9–12 were walking into the school. I stood up and got off the bus, running towards the door, ignoring the teacher that was standing by the bus who was telling me to walk not run. I have heard that all my life, " _walk not run_." It's easy to ignore, but if you do not choose to avoid the teacher's words, then it is _annoying_ _as hell_.

Hoping to get in trouble, I ran down the halls. A smirk slithered its way onto my face as I heard my name being shouted by... Skidding to a halt, I turned and grinned at Mr. Perez, the science teacher. Just the teacher I wanted to be caught by.

"What did the principal, vice-principal, office administrator, and many teachers tell you already?" He said in his usual stern and demanding voice.

"I don't know, Jack. You want to know why? Because with all these studies, I have a hard time memorizing all the rules..." I placed a hand on my head, as if my brain was hurting.

He glared and pointed in the direction of the office. "Go see Mrs. Banan, _now_."

Everytime I hear that name, I think of bananas. "'kay!" I said with glee. I didn't care much for my grades, I just needed to graduate. Well, I am smart enough to hack past many security systems, but I doubt my school grades kids on theft, an _illegal action_. The smart kids at my school keep telling me that if I don't work hard and improve my grades, then I will not be able to have a great career. Well, I do not want to work behind a desk for the rest of my life, and I do not want to deal with people. Blah, blah, blah...

Upon arriving at the office, _Mrs. Banana_ , looked up from the computer screen. "Running in the halls, I presume?" She's good at guessing, or she just gets bored and watches the security camera feed.

Sitting down in the chair across from the desk I stetched lazily. "Yep. Wasn't my fault, though."

Sighing, she sat up straight and looked at me. "I am suprised that you are still a member of the basketball team, since being included in sports means you need to be behaving well in school and have reasonable attendance and grades. If this ever happens again, you will be suspended yet again, or possibly expelled. Also, you will not have the option of joining a team that is from Eastern Jump City High School." She handed me a detention slip.

I frowned. I was part of the basketball team at my school, even though I am a bit shorter than the average 17-year-old male height. I love being part of that team because they are like family to me. Glancing back at Mrs. Banan, I forced a smile as I Ieft, the detention slip for Saturday in my pocket. Possible suspension or expulsion... My dad will kill me, again, if I get either.

Walking to my science classroom, I knocked on the door before entering. The class had already begun the exam about atoms and molecules, and some students took a quick glance at me before rolling their eyes. Mr. Perez glared at me as he stood from his seat. "Take your seat, Mr–"

Holding up my hand to silence him, I smirked as I walked over to my desk. "Let the test begin, Jack." I said to him as he slammed the paper on my desk.

Standing up no more than 20 minutes later, I placed the paper in the basket on the teacher's desk. "Surely, you cannot be done with this exam in this amount of time." He grabbed the paper and handed it to me. "Check. Over. Your. Work."

Clenching my teeth at those annoying four words that were repeatedly said to me throughout my entire educational life, I mumbled something incomprehensible as I sat down once more. Fixing just one of my answers, I sat back and stared at the girl next to me, Ava Reed. She's one of the smart kids, and she was completely focused on the paper in front of her. I could tell she was determined to pass this exam.

Grabbing the piece of blank white paper that was near me I began to draw. I'm not an artist, and I wasn't paying attention to what I was drawing. Before I knew it, the bell was ringing. "Time's up!" The teacher yelled, although it was pretty obvious.

Looking down a my beautiful piece of artwork, I groaned slightly. Ava came over and grabbed the paper, giving me a questioning look. "A... hamster?"

"Shut up his name is Jerry." I took the drawing from her and ran out of the room, tossing my exam paper in the basket once more. At my locker, it was then that I realized that I put Jerry in the basket and not the actual test... Well, I hope Jack likes hamsters.

This place is _hell_ , but ten times _worse_. I hated school, and I always that of it as a secret way of torturing kids. Well, no, hate is a strong word. I liked some parts of classes and some of the staff were nice, for example, Mrs. Banana. She gives me chances. Meanwhile, Jackie Chan the science teacher yells at me for every little mistake. Mr. Perez thinks that I'll be educated if I am punished, but he should know by now that is not how to get my brain to click.

Hours later, the final bell rang, and I jumped up from my seat. Miss. Duarte shouted at me, but I didn't care. I ran into the boys' lockers room and changed into an outfit fitting for practice. I entered the gymnasium and a grin sneaked its way onto my face. My favorite part of the day: basketball practice.


End file.
